Skin care fabrics are known for various uses, in particular for facial use. They usually come in sheet sizes practical to hold in one hand, and often they are folded in a box for the user to pick one separate sheet. These are generally made of cellulose, which makes them very inexpensive. Unfortunately, because those fabrics tend to rend easily when used in a wet condition, they are not suitable in a moist environment.
The fabric described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0322989, which is hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes, is a skin care tissue with an abrasive effect and consists of microfibers that are loaded with active agents and intended for one-time and wet use. The textile surface has undergone a splitting process. The tissue has a grid structure and grid intermediate spaces or interstices. The effect of this grid was to create space for the split microfiber filaments, which are loaded with the active agents.
During use, the fabric is wetted, normally with water, which washes out the active agents in the fabric and brings them to the skin. According to the active agents, they may then clean the skin, disinfect, apply a cream or moisturizer or provide a pharmaceutical product for medicinal treatment of a region of the skin.